Matrix: Duel Of Gods
by Andrew Lopez
Summary: The Oracle is dead because of a new deletion program, her last words instructed Morpheus to find someone else that could help with Neo. ***Takes Place after Matrix:Reloaded. There may be some spoilers!
1. Morpheus's Visit to the Oracle

The Matrix: Duel Of Gods  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Morpheus stood enveloped in shadows behind a pillar with his M-16 pressed against his body. He looked over to the next pillar and saw Trinity in the same position.   
  
"C'mon Trinity! I just want to play!" A voice yelled in the shadows. Morpheus sighed when....WHAM!A fist broke through the pillar and wrapped around his neck. Morpheus grunted as the fist yanked him through the pillar. He fell to the ground and felt pain. He only saw his assailant's feet. He saw Trinity starting to fire when.....  
  
FLASH!  
  
Morpheus's eyes snapped open. He was on the Logos, Niobe's ship and one of the only suriving ones. Morpheus sat up and rubbed his neck.   
  
What was that dream? Who was that, that tried to kill him and Trinity, and where was Neo? This dream could be a premonition....but premonitions and prophecies don't exist...Not after The One prophecy. He was wrong about that...he could be wrong about this...A knock rattled through his room, and Niobe entered his room.  
  
"Morpheus?" She asked. Morpheus nodded to her as she walked accross the room and sat down next to him. "How have you been feeling?" Morpheus shrugged. "Well, we still might have hope for the human race, the oracle contacted us while we were in the Matrix, she wants to talk to you..."  
  
Morpheus stood up suddenly, "I'm done with the damn oracle!Her last little prophecy almost got all of us killed! And Zion is gone! That is her doing! She is just a program that works for the system!"   
  
Niobe just looked at him before softly saying, "She said this has to do with both of our sides...she said she wanted to give us a chance, and that's all. She said if we want to live, and maybe save the humans, you have to speak with her."   
  
Morpheus sat down next to Niobe. "Niobe..." He said softly, "I don't want to lose you or anybody else left..." Niobe leaned toward him.  
  
"You won't lose me Morpheus," Her hand grasped his and they leaned towards each other, lips inches away when... a knock rang in the air. The leaned back from each other and sighed. "Come in!" Niobe said.   
  
Link walked in. "Niobe, is he going in?" Niobe looked at Morpheus with the eyes of a former love. She was about to open her mouth to tell Link no when...  
  
"Yes, I'm going in."  
  
*****  
  
Trinity sat next to Neo's body. He was still in his coma. She leaned on him and slept for so long. All of a sudden, she heard movement. She sat up and hoped it was Neo, but it was the other guy...  
  
"What are you doing?" Trinity asked. The guy turned around and shot her an evil glance and ran down some stairs. Trinity realized that this guy was the traitor at Zion and he was trying to get off the ship! She quickly got up and ran after him. He was waiting for her...WHAM! He jumped and kicked her in the face with all his strength and knocked her out instantly.   
  
The man, Agent Smith in the real world, ran until he came to the cargo bay door. He opened it and lept out.   
  
*****  
  
"What was that?" Sparx, Niobe's and Ghost's operator said at the computer looking back.  
  
Link standing next to the chair where Morpheus wasing getting Jacked in. He shrugged and said, "Sounded like the cargo bay..." He took off running leaving Morpheus hooked up but not entered into the Matrix.  
  
Link and Sparx stood at the cargo bay and saw nothing. "Must've been a malfunction." Sparx said as the returned to Morpheus.  
  
*****  
  
Morpheus stood at a park. He wore his normal Matrix outfit, his trench coat and all. He walked over to an oriental man wearing all white.  
  
"Are you the guardian of the oracle?" He asked. The man turned towards him and nodded.  
  
"I will take you to the Oracle, but first, I must apologize." The man said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For this!" He jumped into the air and kicked Morpheus's bald head. Morpheus felt the impact and spun from it. He went with the rotation swung a punch at the man's throat. The man blocked it and let Morpheus hit the ground. He swung a kick at him while he was on the ground, and Morpheus grabbed his foot and lifted him up and threw him into a tree. The man got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Very well. You never know someone until you fight them. I am Seraph, guardian of the Oracle. This way" He said as he led Morpheus away.  
  
*****  
  
"Shit, I hate this part." Sparx said as they entered the hallway. He turned towards Link. "Go check on Neo and that other guy."  
  
LInk nodded. He walked to the back of the ship and found Trinity unconscience.  
  
"TRINITY! WAKE UP" He yelled and lightly slapped her. She opened her eyes.  
  
"The guy...out the cargo bay..." She groaned. LInk felt guilt...the saw the bay open! Right when he felt that, he heard movement. At first he thought it was the guy returning. He turned around to see...  
  
"NEO!" Trinity yelled. She pushed LInk away and ran into Neo's arms. Neo smiled as he hugged her. "What happened?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just felt the machines...and it felt like i was in the Matrix. And they just shut down..." Neo was confused. And had every right to be. "Where's Morpheus?"  
  
*****  
  
"Hello Morpheus." The Oracle said as Seraph and Morphues stepped out of the same door Neo did when he saw her the last time. Morpheus sat down next to her. He was about to ask a question when she cut him off.   
  
"There's no time for that." She snapped. "Morpheus, theres something coming...it's,er, he's already here." She said. Morpheus noticed something different about the Oracle. She was panicing...   
  
"Who's here?" Morpheus asked.  
  
"The One..." Morpheus wrinkled his brow. The Oracle looked impacient. "The other One. You are familier with Newton's Law of Gravity right?" SHe asked. Morpheus nodded.   
  
"For every action, there's an equal or opposite reaction..." He recited. The oracle nodded.  
  
"Well it's the same with programs. With every program created, theres one created to delete it. The same goes for glitches...Neo's powers in the Matrix is a glitch. Now there is the opposite of Neo's glitch, only it's not exactly the opposite...its a glitch within a glitch. There is another one capible of Neo's abilities and does not know it. I think, he's the opposite because he has a different heart than that of Neo's...That's where you come in...you have to awaken him yourselfs. Teach him your ways before anything bad can happen. NOw back to the programs. There is a program out to delete me...but not just me...but many vigilante programs. It's called The Destroyer. He is after me right now, and he will get me. But there is one more important that me. He's called the the Clockmaker. He controls time in the Matrix. He knows of the task that needs to be done. He's in a highway tunnel...when u find him..." She stopped suddenly. She looked behind Morpheus and saw a man...or what look like a man. Morpheus glanced over his shoulder and saw what she was looking at.  
  
This "man" was huge and muscular. He had bleach blonde hair and wore all black, like most do in the matrix. He stood a good 7 foot in the air. He looked as if he weighed at least 200 pounds of muscle. Morpheus turned back to the Oracle and saw panic.  
  
"Go! He's here!The destroyer!" The destroyer never took his eyes off of the oracle. Seraph ran to face him. The destroyer reached out his hand and reached into Serebus's chest. Seraph jerked violently as Morpheus saw him disintegrate.   
  
He's was a program....He can't do that to me.... He chanted in his head.   
  
Morpheus ran over to the Destroyer and lept into the air and spun around and used all his strength in the kick accross the head. the destroyer's head jerked, but he didnt wince in pain. Morpheus land with his back to the destroyer. The destroyer reached in between Morpheus's legs and grabbed his neck and lifted him over his head with ease. He spun Morpheus around for a bit then threw him through the air, and into the closed door he entered. Morpheus coughed up blood. That hurt like a bitch! He couldn't win this fight, and he knew it. This was how he was going to die. He closed his eyes as saw Havoc walk towards him...  
  
*****  
  
Havoc didnt walk towards him though...It walked to the Oracle. The Oracle stood to accept her fate. The destroyer reached into her chest and she suffered the same fate as Serabus.  
  
*****  
  
A sudden beeping brought Sparx's attention to the screen.  
  
"What the hell?" He asked himself. He suddenly saw Morpheus and the pickle he was in. "Oh Shit!" He yelled loudly.   
  
"What is it?!" Niobe demanded running down the stairs to look at the screen.   
  
"I don't know Captain. Looks like Morpheus is in a lot of trouble..." Another beep ran on the screen.  
  
"Whats that?" Niobe asked.  
  
"Someone sent us mail..." He said doubting what he had said. He clicked the icon and a new program popped up. "It's from the key maker. It says this program will put you into The Hallway and let you get to where u want to..."  
  
"Well let's go. Get me to where Morpheus is now!" SHe said as she sat down in the seat next to his. Sparx went over to her and Jacked her in.  
  
*****  
  
Morpheus noticed that nothing happened to him...The destroyer stopped...He slowly opened his eyes and saw the destroyer standing before him. He gasped as the destroyer reached up and grabbed his throat. He gasped for what little air he could get and saw the destroyer swing his arm back and brought it into Morpheus's ribs. Morpheus felt the impact and flew back into the wall where he was only a few feet away from. Chunks of concret hit the ground around him. Morpheus coughed up more blood. He knelt there. Waiting for more when...  
  
The door opened and Niobe stepped out and emptied her magazine of her MP5 into the destroyer, the destroyer jerked back. It didn't hurt him, but slowed him down. She walked over to Morpheus and wrappen his arm around her. She picked him up and walked back to the door. The destroyer charged at the door full speed, and Niobe closed it. She and Morpheus were now in the hallway.  
  
The destroyer opened the door and saw it only led into the building, not where they had gone... he let out a grunt of fustration.  
  
*****  
  
Niobe led Morpheus to the next door, and pulled out her new set of keys and opened the door. As they stepped through there was a ringing phone waiting for them...  
  
Author's Note: Ok, if i dont get reviews, ill assume no one is reading this and discontinue so read! 


	2. Azrael: The New Guy

The Matrix: Duel Of Gods  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Gabriel Leone walked into the lobby of a Holywood Jewlery store. This was after hours, and the alarms would've gone off. But Gabe had an alter, and more nerdy, ego. He alter ego was named Azrael and he had hacked into the secuirity system and shut down only the front door and the alarm in the particular jewel he was there to steal. If he wouldve shut all of the alarms off, it would've raised a few eyebrows.  
  
Gabe stood at 5'8" and weighed 175 lbs. He had short black hair that spiked up for some reason he never found out. He was muscular for his small size(mostly because of his martial arts, but more on that later!) He was 25 and had quite adventurous life. When he turned 18, he joined the army and was a Ranger for 4 years. Then he left the military and went to Korea to train in the Golden Dragon Dojo. He stayed there for 2 years and learned the way of silence and martial arts. It was only in the past year he had thought of Jewelry theft for a career. His alter ego: Azrael, was created in his training at the Dojo. He chose to refer to himself as that when anything that involved computers or logical thought. Azrael was the voice in his head, he knew one day he would give into it, and become Azrael, and that day was closer than he thought...  
  
He walked over to the jewel case and saw his objective. A giant pink engagement ring. It was on display, because it was chipped and being repaired. It belonged to a big star, the name failed from Gabe's memory. Something-big ass. Thats what he remembered. He easily opened the case and grabbed his objective and chuckled to himself. Then alarms went beserk. His heart raced. He did everything! Someone was here with hiM! He turned and ran out the door. Once he stepped outside to the bright night lights of LA, 3 officers stood with night sticks in hands. Gabe sighed and put the ring in his pocket.  
  
"Listen fellas," He said with a chuckle. "This isn't what this seems!" He moved quick, too quick for the officers to notice. Before they knew it he was beside one. He grabbed the officer's arm and brought it down against his knee. The officer dropped his night stick and Gabe kicked it up with his foot and grabbed it and hit it against the officer's nose. The remaining duo charged after him. His jammed the stick into the first officer's stomach and spun around and hit the other one in the temple. Gabe kept spinning and swept the remaining officer's feet and he went to the ground. Gabe used the nightstick to jam it into his sternam. He wasnt going to get up...  
  
"Good..." A voice said from the shadows. Gabe stood upright and stood in his fighting stance. "I wasn't sure you were the one, but you've proved yourself." A man stepped out of the shaddows. "I am Morpheus, come with me and i will show you a world you never dreamed of."   
  
"You're that mother fucker who set off the alarm aren't you?!" Gabe yelled. Morpheus nodded.  
  
"Gabe, come with me, and money and theft will mean nothing to you..." With that Gabe decided to go with him.  
  
******  
  
Link sighed as he knew the long path that was ahead for Gabe. The same path Neo had took. But speaking of Neo, the superman was back in the Matrix scouting out the tunnel on the highway where the Clockmaker was.  
  
******  
  
Neo flew over the cars as he neared the tunnel. He landed and cars swerved to avoid hitting him. Neo couldn't care less. He was in his world. He felt soooo much power in the Matrix. He walked in the tunnel and saw a door. He walked over to it and opened it. He walked in. The was another door in front of him, different than the one he walked through. It was glass. On the other side he saw a Dojo and an old man with thousands of clocks around him. Neo, without thinking opened the door and stepped through....  
  
******  
  
"Uh...Link did you see that too?" Sparx asked. They had both Operator stations side by side.   
  
"Yeah...he just dissapeared..." Linked replied. "Wait! I found him...he's at Mt. Everest!" They exchanged worried glances. There was a ring in Link's headset. "Operator....no you're at Mt. Everest! The nearest phone is like 500 miles away! I don't know! You're the superman, find a way there!" Link sighed. Neo was going to be in the Matrix a good long while.  
  
******2 days later  
  
Gabe and Morpheous stood in the very same dojo that he and Neo duked it out in.  
  
"First things first Gabe. Your name is a thing of the past. You were sheltered, we've all taken new names. Now you will too." Gabe nodded.  
  
"Azrael" He muttered.   
  
"What was that?" Morpheus asked.  
  
"Azrael's my name. It's been a secret name for quite some time, so I'll go with it." He said with a smirk.  
  
Morpheous nodded. He knew he was going to be trained a lot quicker. He was already trained in martial arts and taken to the focusing easier than Neo. He was stuck on what the Oracle had said about him being the opposite of Neo. He thought it meant that this "The One" was going to be evil, but what turned out was that he was just the opposite in the Matrix. Neo was a paper pusher at work, and Gabe,now Azrael, was a jewel theif.   
  
They sparred for hours when a phone rang and they were brought out. They stood on deck with the whole crew of the logos present.  
  
Ghost, Niobe, Trinity, Sparx, Morpheous, and Azrael stood in a circle around Neo who was still lost in the Matrix. Every phone that rang for him, an agent waited for him and destroyed it in front of him.  
  
"We've gotta go in without him, Morpheous." Niobe said. "We've gotta go find this Clockmaker. We got his last location. He didnt have the key like we do, thats why he's at where he is."  
  
******  
  
Neo flew through the air. 2 days in the Matrix was even exhausting for him. He wanted to get out and see this new guy, and to be with Trinity more than anything. He stopped somewhere, he guessed middle Nebraska and sat against a tree. He knew it was risky to do, but he needed a little sleep....He dozed off with thoughts of Trinity in his head.  
  
******  
  
The whole group stood in the white abyss.   
  
Niobe opened her phone and spoke. "Sparx. Guns." She comanded rows of guns flowed around them.  
  
"Stock up." Trinity said to Azrael. Azrael smiled and did so. Over the past 2 days he had developed a liking for Trinity. He didn't know she was lovers with Neo. He had only heard a little from Morpheous about Neo. He kept comparing him to him. Azrael packed his trenchcoat with 9 mm pistols and strapped an M-16 assault riffle to his back. He was ready.  
  
Morpheous opened his phone now. "Link. Cars. We need something that'll fit all of us." He closed his phone and a tan Cadilac Escalade appeared. Azrael fought the urge to whistle at it. It was a nice piece of machinery.   
  
They all piled into it, and they entered the matrix. They were two blocks from the nearest on ramp onto the highway. Everyone took a deep breath and sighed. Azrael nearly chuckled, they were going onto the highway! Big deal!  
  
*******  
  
"So, Link, you think this new guy is 'The One'?" Sparx asked as they watched the group speed onto the on ramp.   
  
"Honestly? No, but he is a good addition to our group. But I think he has a thing for Trinity...And Neo may not like it!" The chuckled as they looked at the disater that was about to happen right before their eyes.  
  
******  
  
Niobe and Morpheous sat up front and Ghost, Trinity, and Azrael were crammed in the back. Azrael kept squirming in his seat impatiently. He looked out the window and saw something in the distance.  
  
"Hey guys....whos this guy in all white and has dreads?" He asked. Everyone looked at him then looked at the road.  
  
"TWIN!" Everyone yelled.  
  
The twin in the road stood and waited til the vehicle neared. He reached out and made his arm transparent and reached in and yanked Azrael, along with the door off. Azrael hit the ground hard and the Escalade sped off.  
  
"We've got to keep going! We'll come back for him! He'll know to get onto another car or something." Morpheous yelled.  
  
******  
  
Azrael groaned and heard cars zooming around him. Thats when reality hit him. He was in the middle of the highway! He stood up quickly and felt a spaz of dizziness.   
  
The twin swung two punches at him and he dodged them. He spun kick and hit nothing as the twin went transparent again. He sighed.   
  
"What the f-" He was about to say but the twin smacked him with a backhand. He groaned. He got hit three more times and he backed up until he felt the baricade of the median. He then realized why this thing was called a twin. The other twin was coming right at him in an Avalanche truck. Azrael continued fighting the present twin and waited until a split second before the truck would've hit him and backflipped onto the concrete median and balanced as the truck hit the other twin. The truck stopped quickly and Azrael hopped down. He saw both twins in the truck smiling.   
  
"SHIT!" The passenger of the truck pulled out an assault rifle of some kind and began firing random shots at Azrael. Without and dodgeing room, Azrael unshouldered his M-16 and emptied it into the truck.   
  
Shit this isn't going anywhere! He thought. Then he heard a horn of a semi-truck coming. He smiled. The twin kept firing not bothering to move their vehicle. Azrael dropped the gun and bent his knees and back flipped. He focused the most that he ever had. Morpheous taught him to focus to do what seemed impossible feats. Azrael hovered in the air and dropped onto the roof of the semi. The twins just gaped as the truck hit theirs, a huge explosion rocked the road. The truck kept driving.   
  
"Hey" Azrael said to himself. "I'll hitch this ride til i catch up with the others." Little did he know, but he just completed a feat that Morpheous did, and did it with relative ease. Link and Sparx didnt even see what Azrael did. They took him for dead after he was yanked out...but they were wrong. ....  
  
Author's Note: What do you all think? I introduced Azrael. Now see, for once a new character that isnt named after me! He doesnt even resemble me! Well i dont want to give up anything in the story. But after this chapter is posted, the next one will be in the works. So expect updates quick! If i lose reviews then you lose chapters! Now keep in mind, this is going to be long, so dont think this Highway scene is the climax! 


	3. Entering The Room

The Matrix: Duel Of Gods  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Niobe, Morpheous, Trinity, and Ghost all bent over to avoid the bullets flying around. Four cars with two agents in each surrounded the Escalade. Ghost and Trinity had climbed into the very back, because the door was ripped off. Trinity glanced out the window and saw a semi-truck catching up with them. She felt some relief when she saw Azrael on the roof. The truck stayed 50 feet away from them, going a steady speed.  
  
Azrael sighed, this was as close as he was going to get. And these guys in suits surrounded the vehicle. He reached into his trenchcoat(wearing the same outfit as Neo did) and pulled out the two 9mm pistols. Each had 15 shots. He had to make them count. He moved from his laying position to a crouch position. He sighed. 50 feet. He took a few steps back and began to focus. He took off running and lept into the air. He went about 10 feet when he started to fire carefully aimed shots. He hit one of the car's front tires and hit the others with distraction shots. He continued through the air another 20 feet still firing. He guessed he had 3 shots each left. He fired them at the heads of the drivers only to see them dodge them. Then he saw the Escalade coming close to him. He began to descend too quick... He was going to be a few feet short. He threw his weapons to the ground and reached out to grasp anything....it turned out to be the bumper. His body hit the ground with a loud thud and he grasped the bumper with all his might.  
  
"Holy shit!" Ghost exclaimed. "This guy's crazy!" Morpheous looked back and smiled between his defending shots he fired off with his M5 riffle.   
  
Azrael drug on the back of the escalade for a little bit. This whole incident seemed to take forever! He couldnt get a break! He pulled him self so he stood on the bumper. An agent in a black BMW pulled up behind the escalade. Azrael thought of a crazy idea right then.   
  
"Oh shit! Everything I've done so far has been crazy!" He yelled to himself. He let go of the roof of the Escalade and lept off of the bumper. He turned so his feet were facing the windsheild. The agent didnt know what was coming. Azrael's feet went through the windsheild and collided with the agent's head. That killed the agent's host body and left the car unmanned. Azrael gripped the hood and reached through the windsheild and opened the driver's door and pushed the body out. He climbed into the driver's position and manned the wheel. He sighed, the worse was over with...or so he thought.  
  
******  
  
The chirping of Neo's phone woke him up. He picked it up and groggily said, "Yeah what?"  
  
Link's voice was heard. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I mean, they're on the highway again, and the new guy is doing good, but i dont know if they can hold out very long. I got a phone thats about 50 miles away, i can jack you out, but you gotta get back in. The agents seem too distracted with the highway to bother with your phone buisness. So get over there!"  
  
Neo sighed as he hung up the phone. "It's hard to be superman."  
  
******  
  
Niobe, still driving finally stood upright, the agents had fallen back with all the bullets they had put into their vehicles. She saw Azrael's new car pull up next to them. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw tunnel coming up.   
  
The tunnel was being blocked by 6 cop cars front to back all the way accross.   
  
"Ghost." Niobe said comanding. Ghost nodded. He unstrapped from his back a RPG(rocket propelled gernade)a cheap version of a rocket launcher. He climbed back into the back seat and stuck his torso out of the window. He fired the weapon and the grenade flew through the air and blew up one cop car. The escalade didnt stop though it swerved to go under the cop car in the air. Azrael's BMW barely got under the car before it came back to the ground  
  
Ghost and Trinity lept out of the escalade and opened fire on the cops. The cops returned fire. They both went behind opposite pillars to provide cover.  
  
Niobe brought the escalade to an abrupt stop that jerked her and Morpheous forward. They took a quick glance at each other and lept out of the vehicle firing. They both went behind a pillar that Niobe or Ghost had been. The door was between them. Ghost and Niobe stepped out of the pillars and started firing at the cops.   
  
"GO!" She yelled to Morpheous and Trinity.   
  
Morpheous opened the first door and slipped the key into the second one and opened it. "C'mon!!" He yelled. He stepped through the door and notcied it started to close behind him. "HURRY!" he yelled. Trinity stepped through. Niobe glanced over her shoulder and dove into the door. The door slammed as Ghost tried to run to it.  
  
*****  
  
"SHIT!" Ghost yelled as he banged his fist at the door. He turned around and looked at the cops that had now surrounded him. All had their guns aimed on him. Then he saw it ascending from the roof. A figure. AZRAEL!! He forgot the 5th member of this mission.  
  
Azrael fell too the ground and grabbed one cops neck and snapped it. He spun kicked the next. He reached into his own pocket and threw it to Ghost. "USE THEM!" He yelled as he continued to fight.  
  
Ghost looked at what he had caught. Keys...Azrael had a set. He slipped them into the door and opened the door he stepped through and door started to close. "AZRAEL!" He yelled. Azrael saw the door closing. He started to go towards the door but cops all around wrapped their arms around him. He wasn't going to make it.   
  
"GO! I'll get Link to find me another way out!" He yelled as the door slammed shut. The rest of his new friends would have a battle unlike any he have endured yet... 


End file.
